


Atrapa a la Sacerdotisa

by keikokeiko1



Series: Atrapadas [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1
Summary: Continuación (y cierre) de "Atrapa a la reina" Se recomienda leer esa primero.La pequeña serie de eventos que convencieron a Lilith de armarse de coraje y quedarse con su... con Zelda.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Atrapadas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053137
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prometo que no deje olvidada las otras historias. Es que no saco tiempo de escribir. Aquí les dejo mi humilde disculpa por la tardanza.

Lilith estaba recostada en su cama. La habitación principal contenía una amplia cama king size con un edredón victoriano rojo como la sangre. A su alrededor el alfombrado y los muebles de madera, así como las cortinas negras, daban una aire vampiresco y antiguo. La rodeaban almohadones cómodos pero de apariencia decadente con sus bordados en hilo dorado. La reina descansaba.

Estaba herida, profundamente. Sus ropas habían sido reemplazadas por una camisola suelta y amplia de color negro con dos tiras sosteniéndose de sus hombros huesudos. 

Dolía. La batalla por el control de uno de los lagos infernales había culminado con éxito, pero el saldo había sido físicamente negativo. Su espalda estaba cubierta de moretones, costillas rotas y envueltas en vendas, un brazo cosido desde la mitad hasta arriba y su cara tenía un rasguño que la cruzaba de la barbilla hasta la sien. Sus músculos resentidos, respiraba con suavidad. 

Se recuperaría en un día o dos. Con el alimento suficiente y el conocimiento en medicinas que poseía, sería cuestión de poco tiempo para salir adelante.

Pero... quizás por la soledad de su habitación, que aquellas heridas parecían más punzantes que otras veces. Pensó inevitablemente en Lucifer. En cuántas guerras había ganado para él, cuántas misiones completadas con éxito, cuántas partidas ingeniosas de ajedrez y manipulación, para hacerse con el infierno completo.

Ahora estarían los dos, reinando. Con astucia, con elegancia. Sin misericordia ni segundas vueltas. Con la brutalidad de su fuerza e ingenio, con la astucia de Lilith. Imposibles de vencer.

Pero no lo había entendido como tampoco lo había entendido el primer Adán. La habían relegado, subyugado y, en el caso de Lucifer, aterrorizado. Todo para descartarla como un pañuelo usado. 

Ahora reinaba sola. Y estaba bien.

Pero ¿por qué...? Si solo... Solo la hubiera escuchado. 

Ahora no estaría tan sola. 

El dolor le llegó en oleadas de adentro hacia afuera, Lilith estaba habituada a las depresiones con la practicidad de milenios. Esperó a que el llanto le surgiera de adentro, muy adentro, y doliera en el pecho. Esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó a sus ojos, que se acumularon de humedad, y resbalaron gotas de sus mejillas ateridas. 

Solo necesitaba respirar. A través de los vendajes, su pecho contraído se movía lentamente. Respirar. Ya pasaría. Cómo todas las tormentas pasaban. Hasta dejarla vacía. 

Se llevó una mano al corazón, calmándose. Iba a estar bien. Cerró los ojos un minuto y dejo pasar los recuerdos, los más dolorosos primero. Siempre era así, dejaba de doler al cabo de un tiempo. Dejaba de desesperar.

De repente, sin aviso previo, oyó un fuerte estruendo dentro de la habitación. Un chasquido que la hizo sobresaltar y sisear de dolor al intentar levantarse. El ruido provenía de su ¿armario? Lilith frunció el ceño y se preparó para recibir un ataque (¿qué más podría ser?) En su cabeza, mientras la puerta del enorme mueble se abría, pensaba en invocar a alguna de sus hijas llegado el caso de que se tratara de un enemigo. Esperó, con la paciencia de un estratega, hasta que vió salir…

Una mano pálida como la luna abría la puerta y pegada a la misma el cuerpo entero de Zelda Spellman.

No la veía desde que salió de su casa ofuscada luego de llevarle una charola de té y discutir de nuevo sobre quién tenía la culpa de todo esto. 

Al menos había pasado un mes. 

No es que Lilith llevase la cuenta.

-Qué demonios… -fueron las palabras de la pelirroja al pararse en medio de su habitación.

Llevaba puesto un camisón de satén tipo vestido que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas, un kimono floreado de fibrana atado a la cintura. Estaba pálida, el cabello pelirrojo le caía como fuego sobre los hombros. 

-Es lo que digo ¿qué haces aquí? - carraspeó Lilith llevándose una mano a la frente, justo en el peor momento, cuándo menos quería ver a alguien. 

-No lo sé - dijo la sacerdotisa, cruzándose de brazos incómoda y observando a su alrededor -tuve un mal presentimiento al irme a dormir y… al cerrar los ojos me concentré en esa sensación… y heme aquí ¿esto es el infierno?

-Literal que lo es -murmuró la reina desde la cama -Si puedes hacer el favor de retirarte, no me encuentro en condiciones.

Zelda se giró ofuscada, después de un mes lo menos que se esperaba era un rechazo de plano. Fue directo al armario sin decir palabra y lo encontró… Pues con ropa.

-No hay portal…

-Lo sé -cortó la reina. Estaba altamente agotada y vulnerable - todo tiene que ser un problema contigo.

Zelda se volteó de nuevo hacia la reina y caminó directamente hacia la cama. Se percató entonces de los vendajes, las heridas y cicatrices que zurcaban a la reina.

-Te ves horrible - dijo Zelda sin tacto ni sutileza.

-Muérete - respondió con un susurro.

-Algún día, seguro. Pero no hoy, ¿cómo demonios se supone que regrese a Greendale? 

Lilith giró el rostro para encontrarse la expresión ceñuda y severa de Zelda. Era tan extraño verla allí de pie en sus aposentos más privados. Al menos la irritación que le causaba su presencia había reemplazado la angustia de momentos antes.

-Mis hijas están ocupadas reagrupando el infierno, así que hasta entonces… -hizo una pausa.

-¿Hasta entonces qué? - preguntó Zelda impaciente. Sus ojos verdes viajaban por las heridas en el cuerpo de la reina ¿era preocupación lo que veía? Debía estar alucinando.

-Duerme y mañana temprano haré que te escolten al lago, con una moneda. No quiero que amarres a ningún otro demonio en el camino…

-¿Dormir dónde? - preguntó con altivez la condenada bruja, alzando una ceja.

-En la cama, en el suelo o en el maldito bosque a las afueras del castillo. Tú verás - dijo la reina, mordaz.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo pero sabía que no había manera que Zelda Spellman no sacara ventaja de su ofrecimiento. Era muy fácil saber lo que elegiría. Lo que irritaba el doble a la reina, se suponía que no debía conocerla tan bien, pero ahí estaba contando mentalmente hasta cinco. Y entonces sintió las mantas removerse y un peso hundiendo el colchón en su lado izquierdo. 

-Si es que sobrevives la noche ¿en qué carnicería te metiste esta vez? - murmuró Zelda. La incomodidad le hacía imposible dormirse sin quejarse. 

-... Hubo otra rebelión, en el Norte del Infierno. - contestó lisa y llanamente Lilith, manos descansando sobre el abdomen y mirada fija en el cielorraso. 

El perfume sutil de Zelda le llegaba hasta allí. Era una situación surreal y quizás hasta incómoda, debió darle otra habitación pero… ya estaba hecho. Lilith suspiró.

-¿Está solucionado? - la cama rechinó cuando la pelirroja se removió bajo las mantas y quedó de costado, observando el perfil de la reina con atención.

Otra persona podía ser más recatada y tímida, pero Zelda Spellman ya tenía trescientos años y pocos miedos. Lilith se mordió el labio inferior y giró un poco el rostro para observarla.

-Sí, está hecho - y añadió luego de una pausa - Esos presentimientos que tienes, son de la misma magia que nos une ¿no te diste cuenta? - alzó la ceja. 

Lilith tenía un control impecable de sus emociones más fuertes. Pero Zelda era un torbellino de ellas. En aquel mes la reina pensó en cruzar a Greendale solo para verificar que la bruja no hubiera perdido la cabeza. Ira, llanto, mala sangre, luego risa, alegría, Lilith había percibido de todo. Eran sentimientos que no le pertenecían, los intuía y no les encontraba sentido. Hasta ahora. Zelda debió sentir un gran dolor y por alguna razón aquella magia rudimentaria y complicada había hecho el resto. 

-Lo pensé, y al concentrarme con más atención a esa sensación en particular… bueno, aquí estoy - reiteró la Sacerdotisa.

-Aquí estás… en el futuro, evita hacerlo. Puedes aparecer en plena batalla o en un mal momento político… -dijo con aplomo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que era pedirle pecado a un ángel, Zelda no tenía dominio de su temperamento. Lo mismo que antes, cuando la llamaba para abrir un frasco.

-¿También tienes esas… sensaciones? - preguntó Zelda, ignorando la advertencia.

-Debo decir que tienes un grave problema conteniendo tus emociones -se quejó la reina -¿Por qué estás tan enfadada cada cinco minutos? Entiendo lo de tu presión arterial, aún no sé cómo no se te explota un ojo.

-Intenta criar a Sabrina una semana… -resopló Zelda.

-Prefiero mi trabajo, aún con las heridas y todo, gracias -descartó la monarca -ahora duérmete. Vendrán a despertarnos temprano. -cerró los ojos, aún si no tenía sueño, para cortar aquella conversación antes de que se volviera muy doméstica.

-... buenas noches - concedió la Sacerdotisa.

Por un rato solo podía oír la respiración de la pelirroja a su lado. Se dió cuenta cuando cayó en un sueño profundo cuando comenzó a roncar muy levemente. Lilith negó con la cabeza para sí misma, había olvidado por qué estaba angustiada hacia solo media hora. No lo iba a admitir en la vida, pero la respiración y el calor del cuerpo a su lado quitaba tensión en los hombros.

Sí, había pensado en ella una o dos veces quizás más pero, un momento… Zelda se movió. 

Un brazo cruzó sobre el abdomen de la reina, la cuál hizo una mueca cuando rozó levemente una de sus heridas. El peso del cuerpo estaba cerca, pegado a su lado. Qué pesada, por el infierno ¿no se daba cuenta de que estaba herida? Debió hacerla dormir en el suelo, o en el bosque. No allí, roncandole en el oído con total desparpajo. Era una monarca, no un peluche. 

Cuando su hija mayor, Saquim entró en la habitación, vió a su madre. La Madre de Demonios, acunando una mujer pelirroja en brazos. 

La hija de Lilith, su primera, parida junto al río Támesis muchos años atrás, alzó las cejas al ver a la mujer con el rostro hundido en el cuello de la Madre, brazo posesivamente sobre su abdomen y más aún ver qué la Madre acariciaba el cabello rojizo desparramado en la almohada como un mar de fuego. 

-Shh… habla bajo - siseó la reina, advirtiendo a Saquim de no despertar a la bruja.

-Madre, ¿acaso hemos fallado en la seguridad de tus aposentos? Nadie cruzó la puerta y nos aseguramos de que sea imposible aparecerse aquí… -se apresuro a preguntar.

-No. Esta es la bruja de la marca que llevo en mis brazos ¿cómo puedes olvidarte? -rodó los ojos Lilith. - Está autorizada a estar aquí, simplemente porque aún no sé qué será de mí si muere por accidente. -se justificó rápidamente. Se sentía a la defensiva ante la mirada inquisidora de la Sombra.

Saquim estaba en su modo normal, sin glamour que suavice sus facciones. Una criatura de un metro ochenta, del color de la noche y envuelta en túnicas del mismo color. Sus ojos amarillos otrora amenazantes ahora lucían curiosos y apacibles.

-Como digas, Madre - aceptó Saquim -Traje tus medicinas…

Bebió dos pociones diferentes y Saquim se retiró luego de recibir órdenes respecto a llevar a la Sacerdotisa al cruce apenas despertara. 

Apenas despertara. 

Zelda tardó poco más en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo fue desperezandose como un gato. Se removió un poco y sacó lentamente el rostro del cuello dónde se había refugiado. 

-Por Hécate… -carraspeó - ¿qué hora es? - en lugar de mostrar vergüenza alguna, observó a la reina del infierno a los ojos, los propios achinados de sueño.

-No puedo saberlo, realmente - respondió con tranquilidad. Demonios ¿en qué momento había agarrado tanta confianza esta bruja? 

-Debo irme… -bostezó llevándose un puño a la boca y recostandose boca arriba junto a Lilith, estirándose felinamente.

-¿No te quedas al té? - preguntó Lilith.

-¿Hay té? - inquirió rápidamente la Sacerdotisa, mirando hacia la reina. No había captado el sarcasmo.

-... Sí, claro - se maldijo por dentro pero ya no podía negarse. Es decir… bueno, solo era su condenado té. Y luego la echaría de allí… con la debida custodia.

Así fue como la Sacerdotisa de Hécate se tomó el te en charola de plata y oro, en taza de porcelana fina, en la cama de la reina del infierno. No sabía de dónde diantres sus vasallos habían conseguido pie de manzana en el condenado y podrido infierno, pero allí estaba. Y Zelda disfrutaba lo dulce que daba relajo verla.

-No está tan bien como la de Hilda, pero es aceptable - dijo bebiendo el contenido de su taza.

-¿En algún momento vas a darme las gracias por las malditas molestias o eres así de descarada en todas partes? -preguntó la reina, que había logrado sentarse con ayuda de Saquim y un mullido almohadón a la espalda.

Zelda apartó la charola dejándola sobre la mesita de noche del lado de su cama. Se giró entonces para acercarse todo lo físicamente posible hacia Lilith.

-¿Cómo quieres que te agradezca? - preguntó con el mayor desparpajo, su rostro muy cerca del de Lilith.

Maldita sea. La reina sintió el impulso. Estaba diseñada para pecar y aprovechar la oportunidad. Pero al intentar mover su brazo derecho un tirón le hizo pensarlo mejor. Lanzó una mirada a los labios rojizos de la Sacerdotisa y vuelta a sus ojos verdosos.

-Descuida, no es nada que no pueda ir a cobrarme más tarde - murmuró la reina, levantando su mano izquierda, algo más sana, y tocar con la yema de los dedos la barbilla de la pálida bruja que tenía enfrente.

-¿Un adelanto? - inquirió la Sacerdotisa. 

La boca de Zelda seguía igual a como la recordaba. Dulce de comida, un breve tinte de cigarrillos. Y sincronizada a la suya como un traje hecho a medida. Al diablo con el dolor, Lilith usó su brazo izquierdo para atraerla por la cintura hasta que Zelda se sentó a horcajadas suyo. Lilith siseó de dolor y por unos segundos parecía que la pelirroja iba a apartarse pero la reina la mantuvo allí con firmeza. La besó, duro, la mordió hasta sentir el sabor de su sangre en la boca. Besó su piel de porcelana clavando sus dientes en su garganta. Y luego su boca de nuevo, hasta que se quedaron sin una gota de aire. 

Las caderas de Zelda se movieron en un espasmo involuntario y Lilith volvió a maldecir su suerte.

-Sostente del respaldo de la cama -ordenó la reina con voz ahogada. Las manos de Zelda siguieron la orden, apoyadas en la madera detrás de los hombros de Lilith. Respiraba con agitación y tenía el cuello rojo de marcas y fiebre.

Lilith odió estar tan herida pero iba quemarse bien en el infierno antes de desaprovechar aquello. La visión de Zelda sobre ella, aceptando órdenes, necesitada de placer, hizo desaparecer todo rastro de cordura. Así que con su única mano libre, acarició uno de los senos de la pelirroja, su boca intercalando besos húmedos y mordidas breves. Fue bajando con la palma de la mano hasta el abdomen blando y terso de la pelirroja. Hubo un intercambio de miradas y Zelda despegó una de las manos del respaldo para levantarse un poco el vestido y mover a un lado su ropa interior. 

-Vas a matarme… - murmuró Lilith contra su boca, bajando la muñeca hasta copar la zona álgida y urgente de Zelda.

La Sacerdotisa se deshizo en temblores y murmullos. Movió su cadera al ritmo de la mano de la pelirroja, que intercalaba caricias profundas en su interior con el expertismo de su pulgar haciendo círculos infinitos en el punto clave de su anatomía. Fue raudo, le hubiera gustado hacerla padecer un poco más, hacerla rogar. Pero no era el momento. Esto era rápido, urgente, casi una necesidad básica. 

Zelda hundió el rostro en el cuello de Lilith y la mordió en el hombro, haciendo que la reina aumentase la velocidad, llegando al punto del calambre. Pero perder un brazo era un buen precio por oír a Zelda gemir en su oído y perjurar en su nombre.

-¡Así… por Lilith… ! -fue lo que dijo, lanzando una descarga eléctrica en la reina que para este momento estaba más que húmeda en sus zonas más bajas.

-Eso es… buena chica - murmuró Lilith con placer al notar la humedad que había logrado arrancar de Zelda, aún con sus heridas y huesos rotos. 

Retiró su mano y la limpió en las sábanas a un lado, dejó caricias circulares en la espalda de la Sacerdotisa mientras recuperaba el aire.

Siempre, después de un momento íntimo, la energía le bajaba tanto que la reina sentía repulsión por el amante de turno, instándole a salir pronto de la cama. 

Pero ahora estaba sin acabar, con una bruja que sí había acabado encima de ella y no tenía ningún apuro. Zelda se enderezó suavemente y Lilith descubrió deseo acumulado en sus ojos verdosos. La boca de la pelirroja regresó a la suya, en un beso lento, profundo y diferente al anterior. 

-¿...duele? - murmuró la Sacerdotisa, bajando con su boca despacio, desperdiciando besos por la mejilla de la reina hasta su garganta.

La reina comprendió a lo que se refería, quería continuar. Zelda besaba su hombro y lamía la herida provocada por sus dientes, empleaba sus manos para ir bajando las tiras de su vestido de dormir, que le quedaba tan grande que las tiras le caían hasta los codos, dejando expuesto su pecho. 

Zelda beso cada centímetro disponible sin rozar la venda que cruzaba su pecho y le llegaba prácticamente hasta las costillas. Tenía cuidado, pero regresó la mirada a la reina, dudosa.

-Sé responsable y termina lo que comenzaste… -murmuró la reina, su mano libre acomodando hacia atrás el cabello que caía por el hombro de Zelda.

Esa era la luz verde que necesitaba. Así es como Lilith terminó con Zelda bajando hasta sus piernas, subiendo su vestido por encima de la cadera y apartando con suavidad su ropa interior por su piel aterida. Con cuidado, el suficiente para hacer que algo se removiera en el pecho de Lilith por unos breves instantes hasta que aquella boca de oro se cerniera sobre su centro.

El primer espasmo fue involuntario totalmente, no se esperaba sentir tanto placer de golpe y toda su espalda se resintió cuando se contrajo. Era el dolor de su cuerpo pero el placer podía más, mucho más, no se le ocurriría decirle a Zelda que parase, aún si las piernas extendidas sobre los hombros le hicieran ver las estrellas de los tirones que producían en su columna. No, no. No cuando Zelda empleaba todo su expertismo en hacerle perder la cabeza con su lengua que zigzagueaba y se hundía en su anatomía. 

Lilith respiraba agitada, su rostro rojizo e intentando no venirse tan rápido. Pero maldita sea, cuando Zelda introdujo dos dedos a la ecuación, aumentando el ritmo y succionando en su punto justo, Lilith no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y arquearse hasta dejarse ir. Sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos de Zelda y supo fehacientemente que debía pedir que le cambiarán las sabanas, y la ropa, que había quedado arruinada de tener a la Sacerdotisa sentada encima. 

-Zelda… -dejó escapar el aire - ¿qué demonios voy a hacer contigo? - murmuró. Su cuerpo estaba en ese limbo entre el cansancio absoluto y la relajación. 

-Puedes pasar por la casa apenas te recuperes - soltó la Sacerdotisa limpiándose burdamente la boca con el puño, se recostó de costado junto a Lilith con un brillo de perversión especial en los ojos - Ya que no me pasaré de nuevo por aquí en la vida. Odio el infierno. -sé quejó porque así era ella.

La reina no respondió, simplemente estiró su brazo sano y atrajo ese estúpido rostro hasta ella. Probó su sabor de la boca de la Sacerdotisa y ambas murmuraron al unísono cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. 

-Usa la ropa que está en el armario -dijo Lilith - en la segunda puerta a la derecha está el cuarto de baño…

-No voy a regresártela -dijo Zelda con tranquilidad.

-No importa. Es ropa. -murmuró con pereza la reina, estaba durmiéndose. 

-De acuerdo, adiós - dijo la Sacerdotisa -descansa… -murmuró alejándose para ponerse en marcha.

-No me digas qué hacer… -murmuró Lilith cerrando los ojos.

________________

La segunda vez, la reina del infierno estaba en su biblioteca personal. Leía los viejos contratos de Lucifer entre otros tratados infernales que había que actualizar lo más pronto posible. El área administrativa del infierno era un caos, como era de esperarse. Y Lilith prefería el orden total. Así que cada vez que se hacía un tiempo libre, terminaba allí. Le recordaba un poco a Baxter High y otro poco le producía paz el silencio y la estética vintage del lugar.

Habían pasado quince días desde que Zelda Spellman había salido de su armario. Lilith dejaba la habitación con las precisas órdenes de que si veían a la pelirroja deambulando por el castillo, la redireccionaran a Greendale inmediatamente. Aún si secretamente esperaba encontrarla, solamente por terminar el trabajo que había quedado incompleto en la habitación. 

Pero era arriesgado. No estaba para más relaciones complicadas y Zelda prometía ser un revuelto de drama y problemas. Cuánto más distancia, mejor. No la odiaba, ya no, pero de ahí a querer verla regularmente era otro cantar. 

Ya era bastante con tener que ignorar sus emociones. No las percibía todo el tiempo, quizá solo dos o tres veces al día e intuía que la magia solo filtraba las emociones más fuertes. El tema es que la Spellman tenía emociones fuertes todos los días. 

Ira, principalmente. Luego una tristeza que hacía a Lilith rodar los ojos. Y a veces una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Lilith lo ignoraba. Era fácil luego del primer mes. Aunque luego del incidente del armario, prestaba un poco de atención a ello. Poco. No mucho. 

Ahora estaba transcribiendo en un viejo pergamino el contenido de un tratado importante, ya que parecía que el papel iba a deteriorarse en cualquier momento. 

En eso estaba hasta que una emoción en particular le hizo detener la pluma en el aire. Apenas cayeron dos gotas de tinta en el papel que debió poner la pluma a un costado. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y tomó aire.

Lujuria.

Fuerte.

Lilith apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, apretando los puños, maldiciendo por a saber qué vez en el día. Claro que Zelda era una intensa, en todos los sentidos, una densa también ¿por qué no iba a serlo con esto también? La reina apretó los labios y cerró las piernas. No era solo lujuria, era necesidad, como si le faltara... Cómo si realmente necesitara... El calor subió por el cuerpo de Lilith hasta acalorar sus mejillas. La reina se enderezó en el lugar. 

La líbido de la reina estaba controlada y cayendo en picada esos días de gobernar y estresarse por todo. Si necesitaba algo, ella misma sabía complacerse perfectamente. Había más de un súcubo y más de un íncubo a mano en el infierno, lógicamente. Así que no era un área desatendida, aún cuando Lucifer reinaba, Lilith hacía sus escapadas con discreción. 

Y esta unión, condenada unión, que filtraba aquí y allá emociones, ahora la hacía abanicarse con un viejo libro. Era una necesidad, estaba segura, pasajera. Pero por qué diantres Zelda debía ser tan honesta con cada cosa que le pasaba por la cabeza... o por el cuerpo. 

Lilith cerró los ojos de nuevo, solo un momento. La sensación estaba allí cosquilleando en su cuerpo. La imagen de Zelda se presentó en su cabeza. Su piel tersa, su boca hábil, el brillo de sus ojos al estar al borde del orgasmo...

Cuando Lilith abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el infierno. Caía, desprevenida, en el aire, hasta caer en un césped verde y húmedo. Hizo una mueca de dolor, su espalda recuperada pero algo resentida por la batalla.

-¿Lilith? - la voz de su tormento, preguntando si era ella o no.

-¿Quién más puede ser? -Lilith respondió con enfado, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y sacudiendo su falda.

Al levantar la mirada notó tres cosas fundamentales. Era de noche, la luna y unas lámparas de aceite colgadas de un árbol clareaban la escena. La segunda cosa era Zelda Spellman sentada sobre una manta en el césped, con un vestido de lino blanco ceñido a la cintura con una fina cadena, exponiendo la piel pálida y suave de sus brazos y piernas al descubierto; un collar de perlas en el cuello y su pelo prolijamente peinado en ondas rojizas fue suficiente para silenciar las quejas de Lilith un momento. Lo tercero que notó fueron las voces lejanas de adolescentes perdidos en el bosque. 

-¿Las lupercales? No abolieron las fiestas divertidas por lo que veo... -murmuró Lilith al ver algunas canastas sobrantes al inicio del camino.

-Los jóvenes han pasado por tanto que decidimos no quitarles una de las pocas diversiones que tienen en el año - dijo Zelda con tranquilidad. Bajó la mirada un momento, girando los anillos de sus dedos. 

-¿Con la mismas reglas? - preguntó Lilith con suavidad caminando lentamente a la manta dónde se sentaba Zelda. 

El aire estaba cargado, la humedad hacía difícil respirar. Hacía calor. Y Zelda se veía como la manzana prohibida más apetecible de todo el Edén. 

-Con algunas modificaciones que, según Sabrina, se ajustan a los tiempos modernos... -dijo Zelda con la vista aún abajo.

¿Estaría avergonzada? Debía saber qué era lo que había transportado a Lilith hasta allí. Le extrañaba ese reparo, teniendo en cuenta que había sacado ventaja de Lilith cuando estaba herida en una cama. No tenía vergüenza, eso estaba claro. Y que ahora le diese pena sentir algo de ganas... A no ser que hubiera alguien más allí. 

Esta idea detuvo a Lilith, que estaba sentada y a punto de lanzarse hacia adelante, hacia la Sacerdotisa. Un momento.

-¿Estás con alguien ahora? Quizás interrumpí algo -cuestionó. No quería sonar acusadora pero así salió su tono. Tampoco quiso ahondar en la razón por la que le dió una repentina molestia al pensar en otra persona allí. 

-No seas ridícula -Zelda levantó la mirada hacia Lilith, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Por qué no? Eran las lupercales. No sería de extrañar. Quizás Zelda estaba tan sola que ni siquiera podía conseguir una cita para algo tan mundano como esto. Pero Lilith se mordió la lengua. 

-Entonces no te será molestia si me uno ¿o si? - resolvió con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose hacia la pelirroja.

La mirada que recibió tratabilló los pensamientos de la monarca. Notaba las mejillas de Zelda rojizas y su expresión contrariada. 

-Sí, me molesta. Si puedes hacer el favor de irte, no estoy de humor -cortó Zelda de golpe.

-¿Perdona? 

La frase cayó sobre Lilith como un balde con agua helada. Justo cuando estaba saboreando mentalmente la boca de fresa iba y se ponía en difícil. 

-Lo que dije, no estoy de humor -se cruzó de brazos.

Lilith sólo la observó y luego parpadeó. 

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Tus ganas de follar me trajeron literalmente desde el infierno hasta aquí y ahora ya no estás de humor -dijo con incredulidad. 

-¿Quién dijo que eran ganas de tenerlo contigo? -dijo Zelda de pronto.

Ese fue el segundo baldazo de agua fría que la dejó boquiabierta. Por todos los cielos, Spellman. 

-¿Sabes qué? Tonta de mí. Me voy... -dijo con frialdad patente en su voz, a punto de ponerse de pie.

Una mano la detuvo del brazo. Cuando volteó a ver a Zelda, la encontró con pesar en la expresión. 

-No. No es eso... Quédate. - pidió con cansancio patente en la voz.

Lilith estuvo a punto de soltar que se buscara una poción de balance de personalidad y la dejara en paz. Pero no era ella sino establecía un vínculo precario con un ser inestable, así que se sentó de nuevo y la observó con atención.

-Ha sido... una semana estresante -dijo Zelda -no es que no haya estado pensando en sexo, son las lupercales después de todo.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, si lo que buscas es con alguien más, estás en tu derecho -dijo Lilith con aplomo. Por dentro, con el orgullo herido, pero no lo dejaría ver. 

-Estaba pensando en Faustus - dijo Zelda y vió como la reina se tensó de golpe, pero prosiguió hablando sin soltarla. -Estuve aquí con él en las últimas Lupercales. Teníamos muy buena piel...

-Creo que es suficiente... -dijo Lilith pero Zelda seguía firme en sostenerla.

-Pero contigo... contigo es diferente. -reconoció la pelirroja -Eso es lo que pensaba. Cómo hubiese sido... -no pudo continuar, pero su mirada intensa y honesta fue suficiente como para que Lilith completara el pensamiento. 

-¿Y por qué me niegas...? 

-Verte aquí de repente simplemente me sobresaltó de un mal modo. No me gustan las sorpresas. Y no quiero... -hizo una pausa - habituarme a ti. 

Lilith se encontró con la verdad en la cara. Lo mismo que había estado pensando en el infierno. Zelda no era un ser con el cual las cosas serían fáciles. Lilith en sí misma se consideraba todo un reto. No eran compatibles más que para pasar el rato. Y todo esto en general había sido un grandísimo error. 

-No quiero eso, tampoco. No es lógico, ni prudente -dijo tranquilamente Lilith -pero...

Se acomodó para quedar sentada justo al lado de Zelda, y pasó su brazo por alrededor de su cintura. Echó aquel bonito pelo rojo hacia atrás, despejando su hombro.

-... esta magia es tan permanente que me hace pensar que no nos quedará de otra -susurró en el oído de la Sacerdotisa, la mano libre tomando la barbilla de Zelda y guiándola para que la observase.

-Sabes que todo esto está mal -rebatió con firmeza la pelirroja -Aún si es un deseo meramente carnal, esta clase de tentaciones me metieron en mil problemas. No quiero volver a pasar por nada de eso...

-Problemas ocasionados por hombres, Zelda. Nosotras sabemos mejor. -ronroneó la reina con su rostro muy junto al de Zelda - ¿Por qué resistirnos? Somos adultas, divorciadas, y poderosas... Disfrutemos lo que tanto nos costó ganar, la libertad. 

-Solo quieres...

-Sí, y tú también. 

-¿Y después? Te desaparecerás un mes.

Vaya, la luna de las lupercales estaba haciendo estragos en la sensibilidad de las brujas. Lilith comenzaba a sentirse un hombre que promete todo por tener un polvo, y ese no era su estilo. Así que suspiró resignada y puso un mínimo de distancia entre ellas. Para hablar. Porque claro, ¿qué mejor momento para charlar que las lupercales? Casi tan buen momento como tener sexo con un herido de guerra. Así eran.

-Mis horarios en el infierno no son programables, ni predecibles. Y tú no puedes aparecerte allí sin correr peligro -dijo Lilith - así que sí, quizás pase un mes.

El gesto de Zelda volvía a ser conflictivo. Pero la reina no podía hacer más concesiones que las que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera debería estar allí con Zelda. Debería estar en la biblioteca, con la nariz pegada en pergaminos que no le importaban a nadie. Y no en una discusión sin pies ni cabeza.

-Tú... quieres una relación. De algún tipo. Libre, o lo que sea. Y yo tengo un trono, Zelda. Es esto de vez en cuando, o nada. -explicó con gravedad.

-Será nada, entonces -zanjó Zelda.

-¿Para qué me detienes entonces? Estaba yéndome en primer lugar - dijo con irritación, vuelta a ponerse de pie.

Y entonces el cuerpo de Zelda se impuso, y volvía a tener en su falda dos piernas a cada lado y un cuerpo que le parecía digno de una pintura renacentista encima. La mirada de Zelda era clara, se mordía el labio inferior, mientras su brazos rodeaban a Lilith por el cuello.

-Pero a partir de mañana -dijo con firmeza.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Esto es el final? - alzó una ceja la reina, apresurando a rodear a la pelirroja por la cintura no fuera a ser que le diera otro arranque y se alejara de golpe.

-Lo es - dijo Zelda hundiendo sus manos en el espeso cabello negro de la reina, rascando su nuca.

-¿Sin té? -sonrió de lado, presionando su boca junto a la de Zelda.

-No has hecho nada para merecerlo -aseveró la Sacerdotisa, cerrando los ojos un segundo en el que su piel estaba bajo la boca de la reina. 

-Aún... - murmuró, recibiendo por fin, por fin, la boca de la pelirroja contra la suya.

Sí, por el infierno. Que vivan las lupercales, pensó Lilith cuando comenzaron a besarse implacablemente. 

Eran malas en comunicarse, en tolerar, en comprender y en todo lo que conllevara algún tipo de entendimiento entre ellas. Eran tozudas, tenían mal carácter. Y sin embargo...

Esto les salía perfecto. 

Lilith sabía, exactamente y en pocos encuentros, dónde tocar. Dónde morder. Y en dónde acariciar hasta que Zelda soltase suspiros impacientes. La Sacerdotisa podía ser sumisa o dominante, podía dejar a Lilith queriendo más. Sus pieles se entendían mejor. La fricción que generaban podía encender todo el bosque en llamas. La magia que desprendían cuando llegaban al punto más alto del placer era comparable al de un ritual, estaban perfectamente balanceadas y Lilith sabía, aún si se hacía la idiota y la que no se enteraba, que lo suyo con Zelda iba a llegar aún más lejos tanto si lo querían o no. 

En un momento dado, mientras recostaba a Zelda en el césped e introducía sus dedos en ella, con precisión y gusto, empleó su otra mano para ahorcarla en el momento más que consideró exacto en que llegaría el orgasmo y presenció la mirada perdida en placer de la Sacerdotisa. Sí, tenía toda la pinta de ser su mayor problema luego de Lucifer. La soltó y ambas respiraron ahogadamente. 

Lo habían echo como desquiciadas. Lilith sabía que estaba cruzada de arañazos en la espalda, marcas rojizas y moradas en su pecho. Zelda, con la piel más sensible, tenía el cuello como un lienzo salpicado de manchas. Su pecho, e incluso un moretón en la entrepierna del que Lilith se sentía orgullosa. Desnudas y frías por el fresco de la noche, no sabía a dónde habían ido a parar las prendas. 

Pronto las lámparas se apagaron y solo quedaron iluminadas por las media luna en el cielo. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones. Lilith se recostó un momento junto a la Sacerdotisa. No había luna llena aún, el firmamento estaba surcado de estrellas. Una manta cayó sobre Lilith, que giró apenas el rostro para ver a Zelda acomodándose debajo de la misma. 

Al demonio, pensó Lilith brevemente. Eran las lupercales, ya estaba allí y no se sentía incómoda ni en pánico por estar rompiendo sus propias reglas acerca de involucrarse emocionalmente con otros. Así que se giró y atrajo contra sí a la pelirroja, pasando un brazo por debajo de su cintura. 

-Creí que esto era una despedida - se quejó Zelda pero igualmente se acomodó para apoyar su rostro en el hombro de la monarca, pasando un brazo por encima de su abdomen.

-Lo es... Me estoy despidiendo de tener una vida pacífica y tranquila - suspiró Lilith, acariciando los mechones rojizos de la Sacerdotisa.

-¿No estás tranquila ahora? - preguntó Zelda, dibujando círculos distraídos con el índice en las costillas de la reina.

-Puede ser... pero -Lilith no veía una forma más sutil de preguntarlo pero allá fue con ello. Tampoco quería arruinar el momento pero necesitaba saber - Me preocupa que tú lo estés... conmigo. Sabes lo que soy... ¿Estás segura...? -su mirada se clavó en la de Zelda.

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Lilith era infierno, imposible, inalcanzable. Era dolor y sufrimiento. Era traumas y secretos. Era libertad pura y sin ataduras. Que aquella magia las hubiera unido no hacía diferencia al estilo que la reina mantenía y mantendría por los siglos de los siglos. No podía darle a Zelda ningún tipo de garantías, ni estabilidad, ni salvación. 

-Lo sé. Claro que no estoy segura. Es lo que te dije al principio pero tú... Tú no opones resistencia tampoco -acusó la pelirroja.

-Ah, dices que es mi culpa por provocarte -rodó los ojos la morena -estaba yéndome... -recordó.

-Sí, pero no te fuiste -rebatió Zelda.

-No querías que me fuera, lo dejaste en claro sentada sobre mí -remarcó la reina con aplomo.

-... Esto es una despedida entonces -decidió Zelda.

-Esto es lo que tú quieras que sea... Pero ¿La última vez? déjame dudarlo -rodó los ojos.

-No seas así -dijo Zelda mirando seriamente a la reina.

-¿Cómo? ¿honesta? - alzó una ceja.

-Te estoy diciendo que no puedo... que no sé y tú... no ayudas para nada. -sé sentó ofuscada en la hierba, buscando su ropa.

-De acuerdo, mira... -suspiró Lilith, esto se le había ido de las manos muy rápido. 

-No, no hay nada que ver. Ahora, si me disculpas debo ir a verificar las protecciones... -dijo molesta, calzándose su vestido y caminando descalza lejos de allí -Qué tengas un buen viaje de regreso -cortó antes de que Lilith pudiera protestar.

La demonio se quedó un momento viéndola desaparecer. Ir tras ella, detenerla, eran ideas absurdas. No eran nada. Esto era circunstancial.

Y aunque quisiera que fuera diferente...

Lilith desapareció de allí. 

_______

-Es extraño, Madre -le dijo su hija una vez.

-¿Qué? - preguntó la madre de demonios con irritación.

-Ahora que es libre, y puede estar con quién le place, rechaza a quien...

-Es mejor que te ocupes de la frontera y no de mis asuntos, Saquim - dijo Lilith sin dar tiempo a terminar, retirándose. 

¿Cómo podían entender? Había pasado una eternidad atada a un idiota. Quería disfrutar. Quería ser libre. Y lo era. Cómo nunca antes.

-¿Está complacida con todo, Madre? - preguntó otro de sus hijas. 

No. Claro que no. Pero esto era suficiente. Esto era lo que necesitaba. 

____

Estaba en una zona árida y olvidada por la humanidad y las brujas. Una especie de desierto. Sabía que allí vivían algunos demonios que no deseaban habitar en el infierno. Lo que no se esperaba es que fueran tan estúpidos de causar problemas, los suficientes para que una reina como ella se diera cuenta. 

Porque quién era tan imbécil, de llevarse a una zona tan inhóspita a su... a Zelda.

Aún no comprendía cómo Sabrina había vuelto a involucrar a su tía en sus asuntos, pero así había sido. Un presentimiento, una llamada de la adolescente y Lilith se encontraba allí. A pesar de que no le correspondía, que debió ignorar...

Cuando cayó en medio del Sacrificio que los Demonios habían estado a punto de hacer, todo fue caos. Sus sombras se ocuparon del asunto, ellas y un par de esbirros infernales fueron más que suficientes. Le dieron tiempo de escanear el lugar y dar con la pequeña hoguera dónde iban a incendiar a su... a Zelda. 

Lo que la sacó de eje fue no encontrar enfado ni miedo, ni nada en la expresión de la Sacerdotisa salvo determinación. Y en cuanto los ojos verdosos de la pelirroja se fijaron en ella notó cómo se iba la tensión en sus hombros, cómo relajaba la postura. Le faltaba suspira de alivio. Lilith se mordió el labio inferior. Algo se removió en su interior. Pocos seres se hubieran aliviado de ver a Lilith en un momento crítico como aquel, como un sacrificio. Pero allí estaba Zelda Spellman, aliviada de verla.

Por eso quizás es que no le recriminó haberse dejado atrapar tan tontamente. Por eso simplemente dió los pasos hacia la pira y desató con facilidad los nudos que la ataban a un gran poste de madera. Se escuchaba el "crack" y el "click" de la magia demoníaca que la ataban deshaciéndose a medida que la reina rompía los nudos. 

Luego se posicionó frente a Zelda y repitió el proceso para liberar las cuerdas de sus muñecas. Se sintió nerviosa, por primera vez en un par de siglos, bajo la mirada persistente y atenta de la bruja. Al levantar la vista, sintió el doble de nervios al percibir algo en aquellos ojos color de la hierba en primavera, ¿Afecto? No podía saber. No sabía si quería saber. 

-¿A casa? - preguntó Lilith extendiendo la palma de sus manos en una invitación. Debía mantener la compostura. Debía mantenerse como la deidad compuesta y aplomada que era. Tenía una imagen que mantener.

-¿A dónde sino? - preguntó Zelda, ceja en alto, apoyando sus manos en las de la reina, entrelazando sus dedos, apretando con fuerza.

Por el infierno, pensó Lilith.

Estaba hasta el cuello.

____

Pero ese día no lo pasó en la casa Spellman. Tenía mucho de qué ocuparse en el infierno. Y así pasaron al menos quince días terrestres. Uno de los cuales Lilith estaba en su trono y recordó las palabras de la pelirroja:

"Dejarás que pase un mes" le había recriminado ¡A ella! La deidad del submundo. Qué descaro. No tenía derecho. Si eso, Lilith tenía mucho más para echar en cara.

Pero solo para no darle el gusto, envió uno de sus familiares con una pequeña gema. Una obsidiana negra labrada en un anillo de plata. Esa piedra que casi le cuesta la vida en una ocasión, al ser secuestrada por un colega suyo. Se la envió con una nota atada, "este sí es seguro", era todo. 

Al rato pensó que quizás un anillo no era el regalo más seguro si quería mantener cierta distancia emocional. Pero ya estaba hecho. 

Su familiar regresó de Greendale con una nota atada en la pata:

"No necesito, ni quiero, regalos. Pero me lo quedaré ya que te tomaste la molestia".

Nunca un gracias, nunca un mensaje elocuente. Pero Lilith se relajó. No estaba rechazando de plano. Aunque... ¿En qué momento comenzó a ocuparse de no ser rechazada? Esto estaba complicándose, lo sabía. Más de lo que creía. 

Pero Zelda estaba, en estos momentos, con su anillo puesto. Y eso, estúpidamente, la complacía.  
____

Debía dejar de acudir al rescate de Zelda Spellman. No era nada suyo. No era nada relevante. No necesitaba estarle sacando de situación tras situación. Ya lo sabía desde el primer día. No era un hábito saludable, ni lógico, ni prudente. Debía hablar con la familia Spellman ¿por qué no podían ocuparse de sus asuntos en lugar de involucrar a Zelda en cada uno de sus desmadres? 

Esta vez, Zelda había ocupado el lugar de Ambrose en una reunión con un aquelarre remoto en las montañas. Hacía frío, por supuesto. Lilith iba enguantada y abrigada apropiadamente. Y Ambrose había orado a la reina del infierno que, de todos modos, ya estaba intuyendo que algo raro había ocurrido. Las emociones de Zelda habían estado fuertemente revueltas aquella tarde. Era de esperar.

Otra vez, Saquim blandiendo su espada y cruzando con la misma una bandada de vampiros. El aquelarre simplemente necesitaba un sacrificio para mantener la armonía con los hijos de Judas. Es decir ¿iban a dar de cenar a Zelda? Dudaba que la bruja se los hubiera puesto fácil. Al llegar nada más, había al menos una docena de cuerpos degollados manchando la nieve con sangre.

-Vamos - dijo el jefe de los vampiros -Esa condenada perra del infierno y la bruja del demonio, ya se me quitó el hambre -instó a los hombres, siempre hombres, a retirarse. 

Así encontró la cabaña que contenía a Zelda. Había dado buena guerra porque ni centinelas había apostados. Nadie había querido sufrir las consecuencias de una bruja enfadada, esa en particular. Y los comprendía. Lo que menos quería Lilith era lidiar con ella en malhumor. Y a la vez se impacientó por entrar porque no conocía el estado real en el que encontraría a su... a Zelda.

Rompió con un poco de esfuerzo los sellos en la puerta y puso un pie dentro. Se encontró con una habitación estilo cabaña en decadencia, con un catre apostado a la izquierda, una lámpara empotradas en la pared y dos muertos en el suelo. Uno parecía un demonio, con el cuello cortado y un charco de sangre a su alrededor. El otro era, definitivamente un vampiro y tenía dos estacas clavadas en el corazón.

-Era hora... -la voz ronca, inconfundible, de cigarrillos y whisky de Zelda.

-Veo que lo tienes todo bajo control - dijo Lilith, encontrándose con los ojos verdosos de la Sacerdotisa. 

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, y se puso de pie apenas vió entrar a la reina del infierno. Su postura rígida se relajó enseguida, lo que causó un conflicto interno en la morena. Siempre se relajaba al verla, como si fuera un alivio. Lilith ya no sabía cómo decirle que debía hacer todo lo contrario, que no era tan seguro estar a su alrededor como creía. O quizás era ese estúpido calorcillo que le recorría al notar cómo Zelda se acercaba y la tomaba de las manos para ir a casa. Justo en ese momento, que los pálidos dedos de la pelirroja se entrelazaban a los suyos.

-Claro, no fue difícil. El problema es que no podía con los sellos de la puerta -explicó en un suspiro. Se veía agotada, probablemente de intentar salir de allí forzando su magia. 

-Y aquí estoy... -murmuró Lilith. No quería iniciar nada, recordando bien los peros y reproches de la última vez que había intentado algo íntimo abiertamente. 

-Ten cuidado -advirtió Zelda, cerrando la distancia aún más y hablando casi pegada a la boca de Lilith -Se está haciendo un hábito.

Lilith apretó los labios. Recordaba esta conversación. No había salido bien. No podía darle a Zelda lo que quería y Zelda no sabía ni le interesaba, mantener las emociones bajo control. Y recordó esa frase que decía que tonto era quien hacía siempre lo mismo esperando un resultado distinto. Quizás podían... encontrar un punto en común. O intentar... Lilith observó a Zelda a los ojos.

Adán, el primero, tenía una mirada salvaje, indómita. Un auténtico cavernícola, sagaz e inteligente para lo que le convenía pero siempre con ese ímpetu de animal sin domesticar. Lucifer era aplomo, terror, sabiduría. No auguraba nada bueno y Lilith lo sabía, siempre lo supo, que sería un gran problema pero también una solución. 

Y la Sacerdotisa, era una pequeña combinación de ambos, pero femenina, tempestiva, honesta, muy honesta, y brava, pero también tierna cuando bajaba la guardia. 

-Pues que lo sea. -dijo Lilith de pronto, atrayendo a la pelirroja por la cintura y observándola con decisión -Que lo sea -repitió contra su boca de fresa.

Dulce, cigarrillo, y un sabor puramente Zelda. Las manos pálidas, una de las cuales tenía aún su anillo de obsidiana, se aferraron a los hombros de la reina. Se sostuvieron, se anclaron a ella.

Sea. Tenía su marca y Zelda la suya. Sea. No importaba nada más. Ni nadie más por el momento. Lilith era lista y ambiciosa, quería esto y no era de darle vueltas, al menos no muchas, a un asunto.

-¿Estás segura? - Zelda intercaló la pregunta entre dos besos. 

-No. Y tú tampoco lo estás. Pero dejemos que suceda y ya veremos cómo... ya veremos -dijo la reina entre mordida y probada -Estoy cansada de luchar contra todo ¿entiendes? no quiero privarme de vivir.

Puso una pequeña distancia para ver si Zelda la seguía, sus ojos se encontraron unos momentos. Veía un poco de duda, un tanto de miedo, inseguridad, secretos oscuros. Está bien, Lilith tampoco era sencilla. Pero si quería ser libre, realmente libre, debía dejar de privarse de lo que deseaba. Y por el infierno, cómo deseaba a esta bruja. El calor era incómodo ya, quería tumbarla en la cama a la de ya, pero se contuvo.

-De acuerdo. Pero te advierto, no estoy para juegos -dijo Zelda, certera.

-Tengo muchas criaturas dispuestas a que juegue con ellas -sonrió Lilith con una ceja en alto -No cruzaría el desierto por ninguna. 

Zelda asintió con severidad, parecía que iba a darle una regañina más que conmoverse por lo que le estaba diciendo. Era dura de roer. Lilith no esperaba menos. Ambas lo tendrían bien difícil y complicado pero ¿no era eso lo que les gustaba? Si no era un reto, no tendría nada de placentero. 

La bruja decidió cerrar el trato, si se le podía llamar así puesto que no habían quedado en nada claro para variar salvo que no iban a contenerse en nada, con un beso más. Y pronto desaparecieron de la cabaña y prosiguieron la conversación en la habitación de Zelda, en la casa. Sin palabras, solo piel. Mucha piel. 

Lilith estaba aliviada de volver a tener este sexo magnífico. Solo debía ser más lista y no arruinarlo. Podía con esto, se dió ánimos. Ya tenía el trono, los súbditos y una vida planificada. Quedarse también con la princesa del cuento ¿por qué no? 

¿Por qué no?

_______


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda cree que Lilith quiere algo serio. Lilith cree que Zelda es quien lo insinuó. 
> 
> Un malentendido feliz. 
> 
> Warning: Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un one-shoot perteneciente a este universo pero no tiene un orden fijo. Puede leerse por separado.

Zelda regresó a su habitación por el armario. Después de tener una mañana intensa en el infierno, se sentía abochornada. No debió sucumbir a ese tipo de tentación. Iban a vivir largo tiempo, así que tener ese tipo de interludios solo generaría problemas. Era mejor mantener las formas. Zelda se había dejado seducir por el poder antes, y le había ido muy mal. 

Aunque ni en un millón de años podría comparar a Faustus con la deidad que había adorado desde niña.

Pensar en las veces que había leído la historia de Lilith, su abnegación, su rebeldía ante el falso dios, su lealtad al señor oscuro, todo eso le había parecido una maravilla de la que ahora se sentía avergonzada. 

Lilith había resultado ser engañosa, manipuladora y egoísta.

Aún si la había salvado en tantas ocasiones sin que Zelda se lo pidiera.

Aún si el sexo con ella era de lo más intenso que había experimentado en muchos años. 

No debía habituarse. Esa fue su resolución. Lilith era cambiante, podían estar en peligro en cualquier momento, era mala idea. 

Así que pasó esa semana sin dirigir su energía a la reina. 

Claro que no contó con que la reina estuviera pensando en ella.

Sucedió por la noche, Zelda se había preparado para dormir. Tenía puesta su pijama de satén tipo vestido. Se había echado sus cremas y aceites, había trenzado su cabello a un lado y estaba lista para descansar luego de un día pesado y cansino en la Academia. 

Se metió entre las mantas centrándose en dormirse cuando un "crack" resonó en la habitación, como un trueno en el interior de su... armario. Zelda se sentó en la cama y dejó escapar el aliento cuando vio a Lilith aparecer allí.

Simplemente allí. Tenía puesto un pijama tipo vestido verde botella, corto y con escote en v. Su espeso cabello negro caía en ondas desordenadas. Zelda tragó saliva, parecía uno de esos sueños húmedos que te avergüenzan a la mañana siguiente pero no pudo evitar repasar sus largas piernas torneadas con la mirada. 

-Buenas noches... - dijo la reina en un tono bajo. 

Zelda entonces reparó en sus facciones. Lucía agotada. Con ojeras y una expresión de derrota y abatimiento que hicieron fruncir el ceño a la Sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucedió algo en el infierno? - estaba más acostumbrada a las malas noticias que a las buenas a estas alturas no le sorprendería si le dijera que había otro rey en el inframundo.

-Sí, pero nada de qué alarmarse. Todo está solucionado. - caminó hacia la cama.

Y no con cautela o con esa marcha seductora que pretendía engatusar a quien la viera. Arrastró los pies hasta desplomarse en la cama junto a Zelda como un adolescente con un mal día en el instituto. 

-Muévete un poco... - ordenó levantando las mantas para meterse dentro.

Una de las cosas en las que Zelda se mantenía ocupada para disfrazar su ansiedad en productividad había sido remodelar su habitación. Ya que Hilda no volvería a dormir allí, había agrandado el armario, cambiado las cortinas y de paso había trasladado una cama más grande. No era la king size de la reina del infierno, pero entraban dos personas cómodamente. 

Pero su propósito nunca había sido compartir la cama con nadie.

Así y todo se quedó atónita viendo a la Madre de Demonios acurrucarse bajo sus mantas. 

-¿Estás bien? - le salió preguntar saliendo de su sorpresa.

-No. Necesito otra habitación donde dormir sólo por hoy. Y no quiero hablar del tema - zanjó la reina, acomodándose y dando la espalda a la matriarca.

-Estás metida en mi cama, en mi habitación ¿no crees que deberías darme alguna explicación?

-Oh, perdona. Tú que entraste por mi armario, dormiste en mi cama, me asaltaste con sexo, y desayunaste como una condenada princesa y luego te fuiste antes de que yo despertara ¿tengo que darte explicaciones? Qué falta de educación por mi parte...

-No sabía que iba a caer allí, tú me ofreciste dormir y... ¡yo no te asalté! -Se indignó Zelda, sintiendo las mejillas arder. La estaba haciendo quedar como una aprovechada.

-Sólo... ¿vas a dejarme dormir? me duele la cabeza. - se quejó la reina.

Zelda hizo silencio, observando la figura de espaldas tapada hasta arriba. Se le hizo una imagen triste, verla allí como si no tuviera ningún otro sitio a dónde ir en el mundo. Zelda suspiró. Se volvió a rescatar y quedó observando el techo unos momentos, mientras oía la respiración pausada de Lilith. Volteó a verla una vez... y sintió la manos cosquillear, y calor en el centro del estómago. 

-Oye... - se aproximó un poco, posando la yema de los dedos en la espalda de Lilith. 

-¿Qué? - preguntó con la voz ronca, apenas se veía su perfil anguloso desde aquella posición. 

-Háblame... - se sintió un poco estúpida por hacer ese pedido, pero algo en su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo. 

No se escuchó nada por unos momentos. Zelda pensó que Lilith iba a pedirle que la dejara ser una vez más. Pero en lugar de eso, la reina se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con la Sacerdotisa. 

Vaya... podía suceder cien veces, y las cien Zelda no se podía creer que esta criatura era el personaje de sus cuentos infantiles. Con quién la atemorizaban para hacerla comer su comida, a quien le enseñaron a orar para pedir las bendiciones del Señor Oscuro. 

-¿De qué? ¿del infierno? ¿de mí? ¿de esta maldición que ninguna pidió y que la tenemos aquí? - murmuró con aparente aplomo.

-De lo que quieras hablar... - Zelda se animó a estirar su mano y tocar el pómulo de la reina, como si no creyera que fuera real. 

-No quiero hablar de nada... estoy agotada - respondió sin quitar la mirada de la Sacerdotisa -de todo. 

-De acuerdo, está bien. No me expliques nada - cedió con mala gana. No le gustaba no tener respuestas - El desayuno es a las siete puntual - advirtió. Debía irse antes...

-Traelo aquí - pidió alzando las cejas.

-¿Perdona? - Zelda casi ríe del desparpajo repentino de la morena.

-Es justo recibir el mismo trato. - recordó a Zelda el desayuno que se había zampado ni más ni menos que en la habitación real. 

-Creo que llegaste con muchas pretensiones. Si quieres desayunar tiene que ser en... en la cocina como todos en la casa - se arrepintió de decirlo al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Hubo una pausa.

-...¿lo haremos oficial? 

La pregunta cayó en la habitación como una bomba atómica. El silencio fue atronador. Zelda tenía la cara roja y menos mal que estaba a oscuras o se habría notado. Seguramente Lilith no quería insinuar... Porque era una locura, sencillamente siquiera pensar en la posibilidad. Si, habían tenido algo de sexo y estaban básicamente atadas por un vínculo irrompible. Pero... es decir... Qué demonios. 

-¿Quieres eso? - susurró Zelda, nerviosa. Si no hubiese estado acostada se verían sus manos temblar. 

-Quiero decir, tu familia sabría que duermo aquí... - dijo tan sorprendida como Zelda del cambio de conversación. 

De repente ya no estaba tan dormida. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la pelirroja. Parecía un lobo a la expectativa de dar el salto final. Observando a Zelda como buscando una mentira, un engaño, algo. Se había sorprendido de la oferta de desayunar con su familia, había lanzado sus neuronas a un sitio muy diferente. 

-¿Regularmente? Entonces, planeas que esto sea... crees que esto sea algo regular - preguntó la Sacerdotisa.

-No tengo... ahora mismo no había planeado nada. Pero, si tú vas a caer en mi armario, es justo que yo... caiga al tuyo ¿no es así? - Lilith frunció el ceño. Las relaciones sentimentales no eran su fuerte.

Porque nunca había tenido una en primer lugar. Adán fue un deber, Lucifer un trabajo full time. Entonces se guiaba por la lógica y aquí las leyes de la coherencia no estaban claras. 

Había tomado la invitación a desayunar con la familia como algo formal. Porque suponía que salir de la habitación a bajar a tomar el té era una declaración de algún tipo ¿o no? 

-Lilith yo... - Zelda tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no quería hiperventilar - No he tenido una relación sana y normal en cien años -confesó de pronto - Y la última relación insana que tuve terminó en un desastre. No estoy apta...

-No seas tonta - interrumpió Lilith -¿aptitud? Nunca he tenido una relación normal en toda mi vida. No sé qué es eso. El último hombre que lo intentó... no terminó bien. Lucifer, sabes, no era muy comprensivo. - se mordió el labio inferior. No quería rememorar esa situación.

Pero incluso el Adám humano, no la había amado por ella misma, sino por Mary Wardwell. 

-Terminará muy mal -negó con la cabeza Zelda - ninguna está preparada.

-¿Entonces? ¿lo intentamos o no? - se impacientó la reina. 

Estaba dándole una oportunidad a la locura que acababa de proponer Zelda ¿no? En otra ocasión hubiera dicho que no y se hubiera retirado ofendida y espantada. Pero justo en ese momento estaba cansada de pelear. Estaba allí precisamente porque el infierno era un desorden abrumador del que no quería ser parte por un maldito día. 

Zelda en cambio nunca se enteró que este planteo venía a colación de su invitación a desayunar. Pensaba que Lilith la estaba abordando de imprevisto. Demasiado pronto, y Zelda no podía reagrupar sus pensamientos porque estaba impresionada. Como un gato al que sorprendes de golpe y se queda tieso unos minutos. A diferencia de un felino, no podía saltar y escapar. 

Inten... intentarlo. Zelda parpadeó, y debió indignarse y con razón. Pero de su boca salieron otras respuestas.

-Comencemos por desayunar ¿quieres? Y luego... veremos. Un día a la vez, no puedo prometer nada a largo plazo - se defendió la Sacerdotisa, sintiendo el corazón latir con demasiada fuerza. Le ardían las mejillas. 

-Un día a la vez - repitió la reina, procesando la idea. 

-Eso es. Es muy pronto para proyectar nada a futuro. No sabemos qué será de todo esto mañana - resolvió con más firmeza en el tono de voz. 

Lilith se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, observando a Zelda. Se le había ido el sueño por la ventana, maldita sacerdotisa y sus ideas. La veía, la oía defender su idea de tomarse las cosas con calma y vivir en el momento. Aún no le quedaba claro qué dirían a su familia. 

La reina, muy de tomar iniciativas rápidamente, se deslizó en la cama hasta rodar sobre Zelda. Sus manos sosteniendo de pronto los brazos de la pelirroja, subiéndolos por encima de su cabeza. 

-¿Proyectarías a futuro conmigo, Sacerdotisa? - murmuró con media sonrisa en la cara, un brillo de travesura en la mirada. 

-¡D-dije que es muy pronto! ¿no me oyes? - se enfadó Zelda, frunciendo el ceño -Creí que estabas agotada ¿o esto es una de tus mentiras?

-Estoy viviendo el día a día - sonrió llevando su boca a la mejilla de Zelda, notando con placer la temperatura que desprendía. 

-¿Quién está asaltando a quién ahora? - se quejó Zelda, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo al sentir el tacto de la boca de la morena en su piel. 

-Disculpa - soltó los brazos de Zelda para bajar las manos a su cintura, desperdigó besos superficiales en su piel hasta llegar a su lóbulo - dime que me detenga y lo haré.

-Sólo... - Zelda dejó escapar el aliento notando el estímulo en su oreja que por poco la hace soltar un murmullo de placer. 

Sus brazos se estiraron hacia arriba, hasta rodear a la morena por el cuello. Hundió una mano en su nuca, tirándole el pelo y recibiendo un siseo y una mordida pequeña en su hombro en represalia. 

-Sólo qué -ronroneó apartando el rostro para verla a la cara.

Zelda se reacomodó, entreabrió las piernas para dejarle un espacio entre las mismas. 

-... sólo quédate - susurró Zelda, presionando su boca contra la de la reina. Al demonio con todo. 

-¿Quieres esto? Dímelo - exigió Lilith luego de probar y morder su boca unos momentos. 

-Sí... - maulló Zelda mientras permitía que la reina comience a desvestirla. 

Quizás fueron los terribles nervios, la ansiedad o las dudas, lo cierto es que Zelda estaba más sensible que lo normal. Su cuerpo se tensaba como una guitarra, permitía mordidas en cada centímetro disponible de piel, se arqueaba al notar los dedos expertos y la boca voraz de la reina en sus senos, en su abdomen, cada vez más abajo. 

Jamás se había venido con tanta rapidez. De un modo vergonzoso inclusive. Dos dedos moviéndose apresuradamente, la boca de Lilith cerrándose sobre su centro, su zona más sensible, y Zelda se arqueaba, ahogando un gemido a duras penas, temblando bajo el suministro de caricias de Madam Satán.

-Dioses - dejó escapar el aliento, un tanto agitada. 

Lilith se irguió sobre ella como un gato, con una sonrisa en los labios manchados de labial.

-Sólo uno - guiñó un ojo, apoyando su peso en las manos a ambos lados de la cadera de la pelirroja. 

-Ven aquí... - pidió Zelda, estirando un brazo hacia ella.

Lilith alzó una ceja pero se acercó. Su boca chocó contra la de Zelda en un beso lento y cargado de significados que ninguna iba a querer admitir aún. La pelirroja aprovechó para copar con su mano la zona baja de la morena, que lanzó un murmullo de placer junto a su boca. Zelda se sentó en la cama y atrajo aquella cadera problemática hasta que Lilith se acomodó en su regazo. 

Esa fue una noche para recordar. La forma en que sus cuerpos se adaptaron a la perfección, las marcas, las mordidas, la aprehensión. Zelda no sabía nada de estos sentimientos que la hacían buscar la piel de la reina una y otra vez. Era Lilith teniendo gestos de ternura, acariciándole la mejilla, el pelo, besando su boca con mucha paciencia. Era algo doloroso y placentero a la vez.

Se vinieron la cantidad de veces suficiente como para caer rendidas en sudor sobre las sábanas, sin aliento, enredadas. Zelda descubrió que no sentía arrepentimiento ni culpa, como le ocurría todas las veces que dejaba ir las preocupaciones por la ventana. Una extraña y desconocida quietud, como si estuviera en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada, como si todo marchara sobre ruedas. 

-Se nos da muy bien el día a día- murmuró Lilith, desnuda y de costado, apoyando la barbilla en una mano, y con la otra tocando las costillas de la pelirroja.

Zelda tuvo que sonreír, sintiendo que se le cerraban los ojos de sueño y cansancio. 

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien quiere saber cómo estuvo ese desayuno en familia?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo evitar escribirlas en este universo.

Se despertó sola. Y se sorprendió de que así fuera. No esperaba que después de todo lo dicho y todo lo hecho ella se fuera pero después de todo tenía sentido. Quizás lo había pensado mejor, o había una emergencia en el infierno. No sabía qué idea le producía más malestar. 

Siendo la mujer práctica que era salió de la cama y se metió en la bañera rápidamente. Se ató el cabello ya que no era día para lavarlo y aplicó todos sus aceites y cremas después de bañarse. Todo rápido y pulcro. Le dió tiempo de inspeccionar en el espejo los pequeños saldos de la escaramuza de anoche. Mordidas en el hombro, uñas marcadas en la piel, pequeñas manchas azuladas salpicando su piel blanquecina en lugares muy puntuales. En ningún sitio visible afortunadamente. O más bien, Zelda tampoco dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto por empezar. 

Se peinó adecuadamente y se vistió con un vestido azul noche, medias negras y sus perlas. Calzó unos anillos en sus dedos y aplicó el tenue maquillaje de todos los días. Observó el reloj, estaba algo retrasada para desayunar ¿cómo es que Hilda no la había despertado? O quizás no la había escuchado. En esos momentos Sabrina estaría preparándose para irse a la Academia.

Aún pesando en su pecho la ausencia, pero decidida a qué no afectase su humor, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. 

A su nariz llegaron los aromas propios de la cocina de Hilda, a café, a té, a algo recién sacado del horno. Su hermana aún se hacía tiempo de preparar el desayuno. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en mudarse apenas contrajera matrimonio. 

¿Acaso todos se ponían de acuerdo para abandonarla ese año? Ambrose también viajaba a menudo, ya casi ni le veían. 

Suspiró las penas cuando entró a la cocina donde su familia desayunaba o más bien terminaba de desayunar.

Y se detuvo en seco.

Debía haber un error. 

¿Estaba soñando aún?

Los ojos grises de Lilith de Aradia le devolvieron la mirada con una mezcla de aprehensión y alivio.

Por Hécate. Sintió que se le bajaba la presión por un momento, se asió del marco de la puerta y tragó saliva pero se recompuso rápidamente, enderezando la postura y caminando a sentarse en su lugar habitual en la punta. Con Hilda y Sabrina de un lado y Lilith (dioses, Lilith) del otro. 

-Buenos días tía - sonrió Sabrina ampliamente, alzando las cejas -no quisimos despertarte en tu día libre. 

Hilda estaba sonriendo y expectante, como si esperase que Zelda le diera una noticia importante. Al ver la expresión sombría de su hermana, reaccionó.

-Ah, sí, te serviré el té -dijo moviéndose pronto.

-Buenos días - dijo Zelda secamente y bajó la mirada a su periódico doblado sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días... - fue el silencioso saludo a su lado. 

Zelda giró el rostro hacia la madre de demonios y sus miradas se encontraron. La expresión de Lilith parecía reposada y tranquila pero había tensión allí, incomodidad inclusive. Claro, seguramente la habían acribillado a preguntas en tiempo récord. Lilith bajó la vista hacia su taza de té vacía, y luego ambas miraron a Sabrina que se había aclarado la garganta para llamar su atención. 

Maldición. 

Zelda nunca había sido una persona insegura en cuanto a sus deseos. Pero esto se sentía completamente diferente. Porque era real. Porque estaba expuesta y porque no se sentía protegida por ninguna coraza de frialdad y raciocinio. No era Blackwood, un peón, una herramienta. 

Era real.

-Entonces... ustedes ¿están saliendo, verdad? - preguntó con cautela pero decidida a saberlo todo. Era su sobrina, después de todo, su carácter era una mezcla perfecta entre lo chismosa de Hilda y lo temeraria de Zelda.

-¿Saliendo? Sabrina, no soy una adolescente - respondió Zelda de pronto frunciendo el ceño. 

-Entonces son pareja - insistió la bruja. 

-¿Lo somos? - Lilith frunció el ceño un poco, cómo intentando comprender una operación matemática difícil. Miró a Zelda, su expresión tensa -¿No lo somos? - preguntó negando con la cabeza, como buscando confirmación.

-Bueno, creí... - tosió un poco, recibiendo en la mesa el té que traía Hilda - es decir, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? Deberías saberlo ¿no? - se enfadó con la reina, ladrando a la defensiva. 

-¿Yo? ¿Debo saberlo? - Lilith estaba rojiza ahora, mirando de Zelda a Sabrina con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose acorralada.

-¿De qué sirvió hablarlo si no vas a saber qué responderle a una niña de dieciséis años? - Zelda encontró más fácil discutir y pasarle la pelota a Lilith que hacerse cargo de aquel desastre. 

-No quería asumir nada con lo que estuvieras en desacuerdo - siseó la reina -estaba esperando a que bajes para decir... - hizo una pausa, apretando los labios en disgusto, sus dedos crispándose alrededor de la taza -No me dijiste que era mi responsabilidad decirlo. 

-¿Decirnos qué? - preguntó Hilda que ya sabía en su corazón lo que estaba pasando, era una bruja empática. Pero le resultaba divertido esperar a que lo dijeran. Puso su cara más inocente, aún así, como si fuera a recibir una sorpresa.

-Estamos saliendo. - dijo Lilith cerrando el puño y golpeando la mesa en un movimiento seco y corto pero que hizo sobresaltar a Sabrina y a Hilda, lucía más amenazante que feliz -¿Hay algún problema con eso? 

-¡Lo sabía! - dijo Sabrina.

-¡Felicitaciones! - dijo Hilda.

Lo dijo. Zelda se quedó sin aliento, mirando a la reina del infierno. Reiteró en su cabeza: la.reina.del.infierno. 

Y entonces Lilith lanzó su mirada a Zelda y fue como si la Sacerdotisa hubiese salido de su estupor. 

-No hay necesidad de hacer tanto alboroto. Tranquilícense por Hécate ¿no tienen nada productivo que hacer? Tienes clases en cinco minutos, Sabrina. -fue su mecanismo de autodefensa, reprimiendo a sobrina y hermana de intentar hacer más preguntas.

-¿Por eso está Lilith aquí hoy? ¿Piensan tener una cita? Es tu día libre, tía, no me engañes. - preguntó la adolescente poniéndose de pie.

Lilith sólo se llevó una mano a la frente, negada. Había agotado su sociabilidad por esa mañana. 

-Sabrina de seguro que Lilith tiene un millón de cosas que hacer en el infierno ¿vas a irte ya? - insistió Zelda con una mirada asesina.

-De acuerdo, solo quiero decir que estamos de acuerdo con esta relación -sabrina decidió mortificarlas aún más.

-Sí por supuesto -Hilda iba a decir algo más pero la mirada de Zelda fue advertencia suficiente -muy de acuerdo...

-Sólo quiero que sepas Lilith, debo decirte en nombre mío y de Ambrose que no está aquí -la reina levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la adolescente -mas te vale cuidar de nuestra tía. No te perdonaremos si le haces daño.

-De acuerdo - se encogió de hombros Lilith, después de todo entendía por "cuidar", el trabajo que había hecho desde el inicio.

-Bien, me iré a la escuela entonces - sonrió Sabrina. - si llama Ambrose digan de mi parte que me debe dinero.

-Sabrina - advirtió Zelda, pero la adolescente calzaba la mochila y se iba.

Lo que dejó a tres brujas incómodas en la mesa. La pelirroja consideró el asunto más que zanjado y se escudó detrás de su periódico y su cigarrillo. Hilda de pronto se dió cuenta de que Lilith observaba el periódico como si quisiera incendiarlo con la mirada. 

-Me voy también, Lance me espera en la tienda. Muy buenos días para ambas -fue su saludo.

No hubo movimiento y solo puro silencio hasta que se escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse, y la certeza de que Hilda se había ido. Entonces, la Sacerdotisa bajó de golpe el periódico y comenzaron a discutir en sincronía perfecta.

-¿Por qué me obligaste a decirlo? Es tú familia - siseó Lilith.

-No estabas en la habitación cuando desperté, creí que te habías marchado - retrucó Zelda con el ceño fruncido.

-Me dijeron que no te despierte porque es tu condenado día libre, en tanto estaba aquí sin saber qué responder -torció el gesto.

-De acuerdos sabes... Sabes qué - Zelda levantó la palma de la mano en el aire, en señal de paz, tomando aire para calmarse - Ya está hecho. 

Lilith se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó contra el respaldo de la silla. 

-Bien, cómo sea. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer en el infierno. Será mejor que vaya hacia la mina ahora mismo -asintió para sí misma -¿Qué harás hoy? 

-Por empezar, debo ir al bosque a recolectar ingredientes, así que en marcha, la mina queda de pasada - respondió.

No iba a decir que pretendía despedir a Lilith en la mina, no. Sería demasiado sentimental para el momento que habían vivido frente a su sobrina y hermana. Así que se puso de pie con presteza y fue en busca de la canasta que empleaba para traer los ingredientes que hacían falta para las pociones más comunes en la casa. 

Lilith ya estaba en la puerta y por unas horas caminaron tranquilamente en silencio. Por primera vez, pensó Zelda, sin discutir ni entrar en reyertas ni nada por el estilo. Era extraño, nuevo y muy desconocido. 

Zelda se detuvo cuando encontró las flores de Artemisa en el camino, se arrodilló para cortar con practicidad de años. De repente se sintió observada y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos grises de la reina del infierno clavados en ella. Alzó una ceja, cuestionando silenciosamente.

Lilith no dijo nada, tenía un brillo de melancolía que Zelda no supo interpretar. Se arrodilló frente a la bruja, provocando de nuevo ese raro cosquilleo, esa sensación de sentirse más joven de lo que era en realidad, nervios como si estuviera aún estudiando en la academia. Permitió con estoicismo que le echara el cabello hacia atrás. El roce de su piel haciéndole cosquillas. El sol de la mañana le daba de lleno en la cara, por lo que achinaba los ojos observando la expresión de la reina. 

Pronto tuvo el aliento de Lilith muy cerca, su rostro a centímetros de distancia. Los dedos de la reina tocaban su cuello y rostro, sosteniendola allí, en una inspección minuciosa de su cara. Fue consciente de pronto de las líneas de expresión, las arrugas junto a los ojos, todo eso que Lilith veía. Se preguntó por unos segundos si sería suficiente. Seguramente en el infierno había sucubos, incubos, demonios más atractivos que una bruja de trescientos años con mal carácter. 

Pero entonces Lilith presionó sus labios sobre los suyos, y esas ideas desaparecieron. Hécate. Zelda apretó los dedos en la ropa de Lilith, en su cintura y permitió la entrada a su boca con pasmosa facilidad. 

-¿Esta es nuestra cita? - murmuró Lilith contra su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior con lentitud. 

-Lilith... estamos en el bosque - advirtió Zelda, cerrando los ojos al sentir la boca de la reina en su mandíbula, cuello y bajo su lóbulo.

-Sí, nadie va a vernos... -susurró contra su oído, besando y probando y acariciando. 

-Creí que tenías un millón de cosas que hacer - murmuró, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para darle espacio a besar su cuello.

-Sí, empezando por tí aquí mismo - ronroneó la demonio, recostando a Zelda en el césped y sonriendo desde su posición sobre ella como el lobo que atrapó su presa. 

Así es como comenzó la mañana de Zelda. Dejándose la dignidad en lo profundo del bosque, bajo las manos expertas de una monarca infernal. 

Le costó ponerse de pie, su mente tratando de regresar a la tierra después de un orgasmo masivo. Lilith la sostuvo del brazo, teniendo la decencia de ayudarla a acomodar su vestido y cerrar los botones del mismo en la parte superior, complacida de ver su labial manchando la piel del cuello de la Sacerdotisa. 

Zelda se llevó instintivamente las manos al cabello, quitándose las hojas enredadas en sus bucles, sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa.

-Tu canasta - mencionó Lilith levantando el objeto del suelo y entregándolo a la Sacerdotisa.

La mano de Zelda se cerró sobre el objeto pero Lilith no lo soltó. En su lugar, dió un paso hacia adelante y presionó de nuevo su boca contra la de la pelirroja. Fue breve, momentáneo, se apartó justo para ver un ceño fruncido en su dirección. 

-¿Qué? - preguntó Lilith.

-Te odio. 

Lilith alzó las cejas primero, luego algo llegó a su garganta y terminó por subir hasta transformarse en risa. Hacía bastante que no reía, al menos no de forma sincera y sin burla. Se giró en dirección a la mina, recomponiendo su austeridad en el camino. 

-Es mutuo, Sacerdotisa - mencionó en el camino. 

Se despidieron en la mina con un beso. 

Zelda regresó a la casa sola, con su canasta, y una sensación rara en el pecho.

"Un día a la vez", pensó. Tomó aire y se dispuso a disfrutar de su día libre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me apetecía un poquito de ellas en este universo.

Cómo siempre, protestaba por la inmensa cantidad de ropa, abrigos, vestidos y otras ridiculeces metidas en el armario de Lilith. Aún no sabía por qué aquella magia empleaba los armarios como transporte pero ahí estaba. Salía luego de quitarse una bufanda de encima y arrojarla dentro. 

La habitación estaba vacía. Aquel largo espacio decorado del modo victoriano, con una enorme cama de cuatro postes y edredón mullido estaba vacía. Zelda se metió dentro, igualmente y se tapó hasta la cabeza. 

Siempre, siempre después de un ataque de nervios terminaba allí. No los podía controlar. Venían con Sabrina o Ambrose dándole un día muy difícil, o en la Academia, o Hilda mudándose con el dr Cerberus. Los amaba tanto que tenía días en que no los aguantaba más. Y en esos días caía allí, en el armario del infierno nada más ni nada menos. 

Y Lilith no estaba pero su cama tenía su perfume. Su almohada olía a ella. Sus sábanas olían a ella. Era como estar rodeada de su presencia. Calmó sus nervios, tranquilizó su respiración. Incluso pudo dejar de llorar. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza. Así fue fácil dejar de sentir y de pensar. 

Y así la encontró Lilith al llegar luego de una exhaustiva reunión con el Consejo. 

La reina se quitó los zapatos, pateándolos lejos. Se quitó el apretado vestido, se metió al cuarto de baño. Removió su maquillaje, se aseó y se aplicó con vanidad aceites y cremas. Sintiéndose relajada, salió ya con un baby doll negro de encaje y seda. 

No vió a primera vista a Zelda. No hasta que no se metió en las mantas y encontró un peso hundiendo un lado del colchón. Se sobresaltó en un principio, pero la reconoció al instante. Su perfume y un sutil olor a cigarrillo la delataron. Sonrió, muy a su maldito pesar. 

Estaba tan cómoda la condenada, tirándose en su cama como si fuera la suya propia. Debía estar molesta con esas atribuciones, nadie en todo el extenso infierno podía entrar y echarse en su cama sin recibir un terrible castigo. Nadie. Y tampoco nadie de la tierra de Adán y Eva. Nadie. 

Sólo la señora Spellman, acurrucada como un gato con frío.

Lilith estiró un brazo y buscó su rostro, echando hacia atrás sus cabellos cobrizos. La vió fruncir el ceño y entreabrir los ojos. 

-Te tardaste...- fue lo que dijo la voz rasposa y baja de Zelda, casi un susurro. 

-No sabía qué tenía una hora de dormir - alzó una ceja la morena. 

Zelda parpadeó y luego, de la nada misma, se giró y se volvió a tapar hasta la cabeza.

-Pues no molestes, tengo sueño - fue la respuesta con desparpajo total. 

Lilith sonrió y sonrió sólo porque estrangular a Zelda le traería complicaciones a largo plazo. Le había dado la espalda, en su propia cama, y encima le había dicho que no se volviera una molestia. 

Atrapó a la pelirroja de la cintura y la atrajo hasta pegarse a su espalda. Le pasó una pierna por entre las suyas y le mordió el lóbulo sin piedad. 

-Creo que lo correcto sería decir: voy a dormir contigo, Lilith, buenas noches ¿O algo por el estilo? - susurró directamente contra su oído.

-No seas infantil - se quejó Zelda frunciendo aún más el ceño, estremeciéndose al sentir aquella pequeña mordida a su oreja. Apoyó las manos sobre los brazos que la atrapaban, apretando las uñas en su piel. 

-¿Qué haces en mi cama si no piensas siquiera hablarme? - dijo indignada. 

-Sólo quiero dormir en paz - dijo Zelda -Y desayunar en la cama, también. No te olvides de eso - recordó seriamente.

Lilith rió contra el oído de Zelda. Se rió porque asesinar a esta maldita caprichosa sería aún más contraproducente. 

-¿Algo más? - preguntó, besando su mejilla, su cuello, con besos cortos y sonoros.

-No, nada más - suspiró Zelda, permitiendo aquella seguidilla de besos pero aún con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como si fuera algo que debiera soportar para obtener su descanso. Y eso que sus mejillas ardían.

Lilith comenzó a aflojar su agarre, para soltarla, cuando las manos de Zelda apretaron aún más sus brazos, deteniéndola. 

-No, quédate así. Y ya duérmete - exigió con somnolencia, dejando su cinturón de seguridad improvisado allí donde estaba.

-No sé por qué demonios te amo - se quejó de pronto Lilith, con los brazos ya algo rasguñados del agarre de Zelda. 

Hubo una pausa.

Paciencia con esta pausa. 

En la que las palabras molestas de Lilith llegaron como una ola violenta a los oídos de Zelda. 

-¿Me amas? 

Hubo otra pausa. 

Paciencia con esta pausa. 

En la que las palabras pronunciadas de Lilith, llegaban a la propia Lilith. Y se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, en primer lugar. 

-Sólo duérmete - dijo en voz muy queda la reina, de pronto quería estar a doscientos metros bajo tierra o en otra reunión con el Consejo. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que quizás fuese a brillar en la oscuridad. 

-¡No! Te oí - se espabiló Zelda, el sueño yéndose por la ventana. 

-Quise decir...

-Entendí lo que dijiste - quiso girarse pero Lilith la mantuvo quieta allí, con pánico. 

-N-no, estabas a punto de dormirte - balbuceó.

-No, te oí muy bien. No te puedes retractar - dijo con firmeza la Sacerdotisa, pero temblando porque a sus ojos llegaron lágrimas como cascadas. 

-No llores, no... No llores - reiteró sin aliento, sintiendo a Zelda temblar. Ahora sí, en pánico ¿A dónde podía teletransportarse? ¿A qué galaxia? 

-Lilith, maldita sea - lloriqueó Zelda, irritada completamente a la vez que conmovida. 

-¿Qué? Escucha, solo...

-¡Te amo también! - soltó Zelda de pronto, llevándose un puño a los ojos. Lanzando esa afirmación como quien lanza un codazo. 

Eso cayó sobre Lilith como un golpe al pecho. La dejó literalmente sin aire. Sus brazos se aflojaron y Zelda pudo girarse como quería. Y rodar sobre ella, y sostener la cara de la reina del infierno entre las manos, su cabello rojizo cayendo a un lado y haciendo cosquillas en su pómulo. 

-Y te odio a la vez - susurró Zelda contra su boca. 

Lilith sintió lágrimas en sus propios ojos. Acercó a la pelirroja por la nuca y besó fuerte sus labios. 

-No más de lo que yo te odio a tí - murmuró, rodando con ella y ubicándose arriba, besando con fuerza, con pasión. Probando también el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. 

Tanto insistir con dormir, y eso fue lo que menos hicieron. 

Cuatro años después de la magia que las unió de por vida, se amaron.


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo, esto de ser el héroe no era lo suyo. Pero cada vez se parecía más a eso. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había ido en busca de Zelda. Ya era rutinario, casi. Cada dos o tres meses un idiota intentaba llevársela. Uno o varios. No lo entendían. Lilith esperaba que sus Sombras atacasen primero, porque después de todo sería un predecible de su parte caer en todas las trampas. 

Así que esperaba pacientemente hasta que Saquim le decía que ya podía aparecer. 

Y aparecía, un poco porque le gustaban las entradas dramáticas. Oír y ver la sorpresa de los presentes, al llegar. Decir unas últimas palabras y oírles pedir misericordia. 

Esta vez, sin embargo, Zelda no estaba atada, ni enjaulada, ni siquiera estaba impedida de irse. Lo que dejó a Lilith sorprendida por primera vez. 

Estaba en una sala en el infierno, en el Círculo japonés. Allí había una habitación con diversos demonios entreteniendo a la Sacerdotisa. Ya sea con canciones, o con bailes, o lo que sea. El truco estaba en servirle sake. Y no cualquier sake, le había informado Sakim. Era sake del olvido, por lo que con cada trago Zelda olvidaba por completo qué hacía allí. Y continuaban manteniéndola en la habitación hasta el final de los tiempos. 

Terminada la fiesta, por sus Sombras, ahora la habitación estaba vacía y solo se veía una bruja sentada en el suelo con los codos sobre la mesa, mirada un tanto perdida.

-Zelda... - dijo Lilith deslizando la puerta de papel hacia un costado para ingresar el interior de la sala. 

-Vaya, al fin alguien atractivo - hipeó la Sacerdotisa al verla pasar. 

-Gracias. Pero estoy aquí para informarte que debemos irnos - dijo la reina con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ebria.

-Soy quien va a sacarte de aquí ¿no recuerdas cómo llegaste? - preguntó acercándose hasta ella. 

-Ven, siéntate - ordenó Zelda, tomando la mano de Lilith y tirando de ella.

Lilith suspiró, arrodillándose con cuidado hasta quedar frente a ella. La bruja la observó con atención. Se enderezó frente a ella y tocó sus mejillas, su cabello, con atención. 

-No, no te recuerdo - murmuró la Sacerdotisa - recordaría un rostro como este. 

-Eso es porque has bebido demasiado - alzó una ceja.

-No tanto... ¿o si? - su expresión confusa -¿A dónde me llevarás?

-A casa. 

-¿Vendrás conmigo? - preguntó, deslizando una caricia en su mejilla. 

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? - preguntó mirando de arriba abajo a la Sacerdotisa. 

-¿Por qué no? Eres la clase de mujer que me atrae - dijo con desparpajo, acercando su rostro al suyo. 

-No entiendo... - mintió, alzando las cejas. Por dentro estaba completamente cautivada por la opinión de Zelda sin memoria. 

-Hay algo en tí, eres diferente. Lo puedo intuir - Zelda acercó el rostro para hablarle al oído y posar una mano en su cintura - Ven conmigo a casa - le susurró. 

-De acuerdo... está bien. Pero primero salgamos de aquí - se exasperó Lilith, aún si en el fondo estaba más que complacida. 

-¿Vendrás conmigo? - preguntó, enlazando sus manos a las suyas. 

-Claro - aceptó Lilith rodando los ojos. 

-Soy muy afortunada - murmuró, presionando sus labios en su mejilla. La reina sintió un pequeño escalofrío. 

-Lo eres - dijo con arrogancia, pronunciando las palabras en latín para llevarla fuera de allí. 

____

Zelda despertaba al rato en su habitación. Se sentía desorientada, mareada. Se levantó intentando caminar derecho hacia el cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara con agua helada. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, intentando hacer su cuerpo reaccionar. 

-¿Zelda? - llamaba una voz en su habitación. La reconocía pero ¿quién era? -¿Dónde estás?

-En... en el baño - respondió, llevándose una toalla a la cara y presionando sobre su rostro para secarse.

-¿Estás bien? 

La voz... Zelda hizo un esfuerzo, frunciendo el ceño. La reconocía. Era...

-¿Lilith? 

-Sí... ¿puedo abrir? - respondió la voz. 

Pero ¿quién era Lilith? Sí, la conocía. Era conocido. Y seguro. Por alguna razón sintió que era alguien seguro. Con quién podía estar a salvo. Era esa la primera sensación que tenía. Se observó el cuerpo, estaba con un pijama de seda y una bata de dormir. Estaba bien. Observó a su alrededor. Esta habitación era la suya, sin duda. Pero por qué o qué.

-¿Qué demonios me sucede? - preguntó, abriendo la puerta. 

La imagen de una mujer de cabello espeso y negro como la noche, ojos azules y claros como el hielo. Un rostro anguloso. Estaba vestida con una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos y una falda imposible mente ajustada. Lilith. 

-Tú memoria regresará con un día de descanso - explicó con paciencia y aplomo - ¿Recuerdas algo hasta ahora? Al menos sabes quién soy - dijo alzando una ceja. 

Zelda sintió calidez en el pecho, sentimientos. Le provocaba sentimientos. Se quedó observándola un momento más, como queriendo entender. 

-No... no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. Sé quién soy, creo. Y tú... tú eres Lilith ¿no es así? 

-Sí, esa soy. Vuelve a la cama - dijo la mujer que estiraba una mano para sostenerla del brazo - te traeré agua... y algo de comer. 

-¿Eres mi esposa? - preguntó de pronto Zelda, dejándose conducir. 

La mujer se detuvo en seco observándola de pronto. Entreabrió la boca pero no salió palabra. Simplemente continuó conduciendo a Zelda hasta la cama y la depositó allí. Pero aún no tenía respuesta. Zelda la observaba con avidez. 

-Nosotras... ya lo recordarás - fue todo lo que pudo decir, Zelda notó el carmín en sus mejillas. 

-No seas idiota. Si lo eres, dímelo - exigió saber. Ahora era ella quien sostenía a Lilith del brazo. 

-N-no... Nuestra... nuestra relación no tiene un nombre... solo... somos. Es todo. - dijo con gran esfuerzo como si cada palabra le costara trabajo. Zelda se la quedó observando otro momento más. 

-Pero eres mía ¿no? - exigió saber, con seriedad absoluta. 

-Qué... Zelda, qué demonios - el rostro de la reina del infierno era un poema. Y eso que era extremadamente difícil hacerla avergonzar - Somos... somos exclusivas pero nunca lo hemos hablado - respondió con las neuronas quemadas a este punto. 

-Bien - dijo Zelda, asintiendo y conforme por el momento. Soltando el brazo de Lilith. 

Lilith soltó el aire agradeciendo que no hubiera más preguntas y asintiendo. Salió de inmediato (huyendo) a dar indicaciones para que llevaran comida y bebida a la habitación. 

Se entretuvo empecinadamente en el infierno, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. La condenada Zelda le había hecho definir su relación. Ese pensamiento la atormentó parte del día, haciendo que sus órdenes y castigos fueran de los más duros posible. 

-Su Alteza - dijo Karem.

-¿Qué? - preguntó irritada. 

-La Sacerdotisa pregunta por qué no ha ido a verla en todo el día y que dónde está su familia - informó. 

-Iré ahora - respondió, certera.

Bien. Recordaba a los Spellman. Ahora podía llevarla hasta ellos y volverla su problema. Dejó una serie de tareas a sus demonios y se fue a al piso de arriba, a su habitación. Abrió la puerta para ver a Zelda vestida con... su ropa. Lilith sintió calor en el pecho al ver que le había robado sin permiso y en su cara una blusa color rojo oscuro y una falda ajustada. Incluso llevaba sus tacones. Había acomodado su pelo prolijamente en ondas y ahora estaba maquillándose en su bureau.

-¿Lista para ir a tu casa? - preguntó. 

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó confusa -¿No es esta mi habitación? 

Maldita sea. Lilith alzó las cejas y luego, suspiró, resignada. 

-La utilizas como tú habitación... pero es mía - dijo con aspereza. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Desmemoriada no iba a ser diferente. 

Zelda la observó un momento, girándose a ella. Bajó el labial a la mesa del bureau y observó nuevamente la habitación. 

-Realmente se siente como mía - fue su veredicto. 

-Sí, bueno... te has acostumbrado - se encogió de hombros Lilith. 

-¿Te molesta? - preguntó, inspeccionando el rostro de Lilith, atenta. 

-... no - admitió, con otro suspiro - no me molesta. 

-Estás... distante - señaló Zelda. Haciendo que Lilith alce la mirada y la fije en ella. 

-Es porque no recuerdas todo, no quiero presionar - explicó, acercándose a ella. 

-¿Quieres que me vaya? - preguntó la pelirroja, y Lilith percibió la decepción en su tono. 

La reina ya había estirado los brazos y la acercaba por la cintura. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Una Zelda necesitada de atención, justo lo que no podía tolerar. Justo lo que la hacía ceder como una completa idiota. Cuando recuperase la memoria, no le dejaría pasar esto por alto jamás en la vida. Se lo recordaría siempre. La acercó a su cuerpo, y Zelda posó las manos en sus brazos, observándola con atención de águila. 

-Tu familia está en otra dimensión. Puedo llevarte con ellos ahora, es tu decisión. Nunca dije que no te quiero aquí - fue la respuesta cuidada de Lilith. 

-No me siento segura sin todos mis recuerdos de ellos - respondió Zelda. Y aprovechó la pequeña diferencia de altura para apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de Lilith, abrazándola. 

Dioses del infierno ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían abrazado? ¿siquiera había sucedido alguna vez? Sin sexo de por medio ¿cuando...? Lilith tragó saliva, por inercia apretando las manos en la cintura de Zelda. Notó que la Sacerdotisa dibuja círculos con la palma de su mano en su espalda, car... caricias. Lilith cerró los ojos un segundo, desacostumbrada a ese despliegue de afecto tan abierto. 

Normalmente eran discusiones, sexo salvaje e intimidad de este estilo solo en la cama. Solo ahí. Lo mismo que hablar de... sentimientos o la naturaleza de aquella relación. 

-Quédate - salió de la boca de Lilith - quédate. Mañana recordarás todo. 

-¿No te molesta? - preguntó. 

-No te lo ofrecería... -argumentó la reina. 

-De acuerdo... - aceptó Zelda, apartándose para observarla -Tienes algo en los ojos... - señaló.

-Alergias... al polen del infierno - dijo la reina, llevándose el índice a la comisura de los ojos. 

-¿Estamos en el infierno? - preguntó con confusión nuevamente en la mirada. 

-No esfuerces tu memoria, deja que los recuerdos vengan solos. Ven, te llevaré a la biblioteca. Es el único lugar seguro aquí dentro - dijo la reina con practicidad.

-De acuerdo - Zelda caminó junto a ella, y con instinto, entrelazó los dedos a los suyos.

Lilith observó sus manos unidas un momento. Vaya, Zelda sin memoria era más honesta y directa que nunca. Continuó la marcha pensando en si acaso no iba a terminar por extrañar esta versión.

Después de explorar la biblioteca, pasar por el estudio y explicar de a poco a Zelda los pormenores del infierno, llegó la hora de la cena. Se sentaron en la privacidad de la habitación, dónde habían colocado una mesa y sillas y la comida a elección de la Sacerdotisa. 

-Nunca hicimos esto - dijo Zelda de pronto. 

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Lilith, confusa. 

-Nunca cenamos, nunca me enseñaste el resto de la casa... - dijo con confusión, como recordando de pronto muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. 

En aquel lapso, había recordado a su familia, sus anécdotas, y su misión como Sacerdotisa. Lilith esperaba que luego de una noche de sueño se despertase como ella misma. Pero ahora con los recuerdos llegaban los cuestionamientos y Lilith se puso algo tensa.

-Nunca hubo realmente tiempo... - justificó la reina. 

-Tampoco has estado demasiado en mi casa - dijo Zelda - solo desayunas y te vas. 

-Sí, verás... hay mucho de lo qué ocuparse aquí - explicó, sin saber con qué le saldría la matriarca de los Spellman. 

-¿Por qué? Nunca hemos cenado a solas y hablado por tanto tiempo - se enfadó de pronto la pelirroja - ¿En qué se basa entonces esta relación?

-Zelda hemos comenzado a tener... esto - dijo con dificultad - hace muy poco. 

-... - hizo una pausa, pensando - cuatro años no es poco tiempo. 

-Tienes trescientos años y yo tengo Miles - explicó - claro que es poco tiempo en comparación.

-¿Realmente te conformas solo con esto? ¿Tener sexo y luego, desayunar y partir? - preguntó con confusión, quizás dolor, en la voz. 

-Es más de lo que tuve nunca - exclamó Lilith, bajando su copa de vino - Lo siento si para ti no es suficiente - discutió, picada. 

-No. No es eso... - bajó el tono, calmándose. Zelda arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. 

Rodeó la mesa ante la mirada tensa de la reina. Zelda hizo un gesto para que moviera la silla un tanto más atrás. Lilith lo hizo, confusa y de pronto tenía una Sacerdotisa en su regazo. Otra vez maldijo el círculo infernal japonés, pero no la apartó. No cuando la observaba con esos ojos verdes cargados de emociones. 

-Quiero tener citas contigo. Quiero conocer más del infierno y quiero que te quedes más tiempo en casa - fueron las palabras directas de Zelda. Directas, a secas y con la misma firmeza con la que pudo bien haber ordenado a sus alumnos cumplir con las tareas del trimestre. 

-Zelda... mañana vas a recordar esto y no sé si... si vas a querer lo mismo - dijo consternada, eso era mucho. Mucho para procesar. 

-Qué tonterías dices. Incluso si recuerdo todo esto, no voy a desdecirme - afirmó con una ceja en alto, copando la mejilla de la reina -Tú eres mía - lo dijo con tanta seguridad como que el cielo era azul. 

-No soy de la propiedad de nadie - desafió con una ceja en alto. Su corazón latiendo como maniático. 

-No eres una propiedad, en primer lugar - dijo Zelda contra su boca, en un ronroneo -Eres mi Lilith - murmuró presionando su boca contra la suya. 

Dioses del infierno. Había tanto que decir a eso. El calor caló hondo en la reina, que quería continuar protestando que ella no era de nadie. No pertenecía a nadie. Pero en lugar de eso, respondió a su beso. Y cuando quiso acordarse, llevaba a Zelda paso a paso hacia la cama. La acostaba en el colchón, besando con fuerza. Con ganas. Con pasión renovada. Y no se detuvieron hasta que exprimieron cada gota de deseo de sus cuerpos. 

______

Zelda despertó al otro día y fue dolorosamente consciente de todas las memorias que cayeron en su cabeza como un baldazo de ladrillos. Se sentó en la cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cara, sintiéndola arder de vergüenza y bochorno. Había sido tan estúpida. Tan... inocente. E idiota. 

Le costó un momento, abanicarse con las manos, ver a su alrededor. Notar a Lilith boca abajo, su espalda pecosa completamente al descubierto, desnuda y removiéndose. Quería darse la cabeza contra la pared más inmediata. Cómo podía ser esto posible. 

Se deslizó fuera, consciente de su propia desnudez pero como había dicho su versión sin memoria, esta habitación era casi suya. Se metió en el cuarto de baño, para lavarse la cara y cepillarse el pelo y los dientes. Notó su cepillo allí, claro, habían pasado cuatro años. 

"¿Y te conformas solo con esto?" Había dicho, dejando a una Lilith boquiabierta y confusa. Ahora se sentía como basura. Todos estos años también había contribuído a mantener cierta distancia emocional con la reina y en un solo día había pateado el tablero de juego sin piedad. 

Quizás si, quizás podía ser más... O más bien, menos imbécil. Recordó las palabras de Lilith, entre asombradas y asustadas, sobre que Zelda iba a arrepentirse de todo. 

Pues no. Ahora no podía. No podía. 

Tomó aire en el cuarto de baño, de acuerdo. Podía hacer esto. El día anterior había sido fácil, natural. Solo debía practicar. Sólo... Escaparse. No. No escaparse. Podía escaparse pero eso no era muy Spellman. 

Regresó, aseada y sin ropa a la habitación, encontró al menos su ropa interior para no sentirse tan expuesta y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. 

Lilith había sido... uff. Recordaba sus palabras, intentando explicarle la relación que mantenían. Cómo había aceptado, reclutante, que eran exclusivas. No podía escaparse. No podía huir. 

Presionó la palma de su mano en su espalda, dejando caricias circulares. Era solo una mujer, al finalizar el día, y Zelda no le había prestado atención. Se sintió maldita mente culpable ahora. Una sensación que odiaba. 

-Despierta... - ordenó, con cierta firmeza en la voz. 

-¿Qué? - preguntó enfurruñada, con los ojos achinados, moviéndose hasta quedar de costado, llevándose hacia atrás el cabello desordenado que le caía sobre la cara. Observó a Zelda desde su posición -¿Ya recuerdas todo? - preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo. 

-Sí - respondió la Sacerdotisa. 

-De acuerdo... ordenaré el desayuno y... - de repente Lilith tenía una pelirroja encima.

Zelda se deslizó hasta quedar sobre ella, ambas suspiraron sintiendo sus cuerpos piel con piel, unidos. 

-Voy a quedarme - anunció. 

-¿Qué? - parpadeó Lilith, observándola confusa.

-Voy a quedarme todo el día. Avisaré en casa - dijo Zelda, bajando el rostro para besar y morder el cuello de la reina. 

-¿Disculpa...? -murmuró, sintiendo calidez envolviendo su cuerpo. 

-Sí. A no ser que te hartes de mí durante el día - murmuró contra su piel, besando su mejilla y mordiendo su lóbulo - aquí estaré. 

-Zelda... en verdad, recuerdas - dudó un momento Lilith. 

-Todo, Lilith - dijo observándola con intensidad - No quiero que te espantes, pero voy en serio contigo. 

La reina se quedó sin palabras. Al menos diez segundos. Hasta que reaccionó, girando a la Sacerdotisa hasta dejarla de espaldas contra el colchón. 

-De acuerdo, Sacerdotisa. Tienes un trato - fue su respuesta, bajando a su boca con avidez.

Pasaron más de media mañana en la cama. Y Lilith pensó que no había nada más perfecto que eso. Que ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Pronto voy a recibir sugerencias/ideas para escribir más de estas dos, tengo que desempolvar mis redes :') Gracias por el apoyo y lamento la espera.


End file.
